Egyptian token
by yami4
Summary: A ancient curse placed upon a child, forever flung into darkness. As her grandfather had told her of the legendary shadow realm, she began to fall deeper still into shadow. Her thougts whirled around, knocking her back wards in time.
1. Found you

I have not yet begun to write fanfics! Behold! In this story, You will learn, that there is always light in darkness.  
  
You just have to find it. i do not own yu-gi-oh or any of it's charachters!!   
  
By the way, i don't know the name of the employees at Kaiba corp so they'll all be  
  
Known as Three question marks k?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi: Yami! We've looked every where! There are no more left to kill!  
  
Yami: There's so many left Yugi, if i told you the qaunitie it would make your head explode.  
  
Bakura: Well, if there's so many left in the world, where are they all?  
  
Ryou: Bakura, Don't ask such stupid questions.  
  
???: Help...me...  
  
Yugi: Do you hear that?  
  
Yami: Hear what?  
  
Bakura: And i thought i was insane...  
  
Yugi: That voice, can you hear it?  
  
???: Closer...come..closer..and help me...please...  
  
Ryou: It's coming from the alleyway... *Go's into the alleyway* Where are you?  
  
???: Here..In the corner...   
  
Ryou: Here, give me your arm and i'll help you up...*Touches her arm but immediatly drwas it back* GAH!! Youre all fuzzy!!  
  
???: My name is Ishanu. Let me show you my fulll self *Steps into the light to reveal a werewolf*  
  
Ryou: You're a.. I don't ..beleive..it..*Backing away from Ishanu to avoid being bitten*  
  
Ishanu: You back away?? In this city, there is no room for the weak. There fore, you must die!!  
  
Ryou: *Begins to run but trips over garbage cans* YUGI! YAMI! BAKURA! HELP ME!!  
  
Bakura: Huh? Ryou!!  
  
Yami: What is that thing?!?  
  
Ishanu: *Pins him down* Now you can't get away from me!! *Raises claw ready to strike*  
  
Yami: *Shoots an arrow and hits Ishanu in the leg*  
  
Ryou: *Gets away from Ishanu*  
  
Ishanu: *Pull's out the arrow as silver blood ripples down her leg.  
  
Bakura: Ryou are you okay!?  
  
Yugi: Hmm? Oh! Ryou hold still! You have a scratch!  
  
Ryou: What?! How did this happen?!  
  
Yami: She must have scratched you when she shifted to get out the arrow.  
  
Bakura: Will you be alright?  
  
Ryou: I'll be fine. We have to go find her!  
  
Yugi: We better heal that scratch before we do anything else.  
  
Marik: Ishanu, how could you get hit with an arrow of all things?  
  
Ishanu: I was busy dealing with one of the hunters.  
  
Marik: You should have heard it coming.  
  
Ishanu: I know. I should've heard it but for some reason i couldn't.  
  
Ishanu: By the way, i made some more miracle medicine for us.  
  
Marik: Well, i think you need it mostly right now.  
  
Ishanu: You flatter me Marik...*Feints away*  
  
Marik: Hold on Ishanu, You'll be all right. *Spreads the miracle medicine on Ishanu's wound*  
  
~*~*~THE NEXT DAY~*~*~  
  
Television Reporter: Last night in an alley way, several kids discovered a pool of silver liquid. They say they tried to touch it but when they did it burned. If you have any information on what this liquid might be, please contact Kaiba Corp immediately!!  
  
Yugi: What does Kaiba want with that werewolf?  
  
Yami: I don't know but we should go out and lok for her tonight.  
  
Ryou: *Examining scratch* I don't think we should look for her again yet.  
  
Bakura: Don't be such a little girl you coward!!  
  
Yugi: Ryou, we won't let her touch you again.  
  
Yami: We won't ever let her harm you.  
  
Bakura: *Holds up shotgun* Yeah, and we'll blow her head off if she tries!!  
  
Ryou: You can't kill a werewolf with a shotgun and nowadays, they don't make silver bullets anymore.  
  
Yami: Yugi, what time is it?  
  
Yugi: 11:49 P.M.  
  
Ryou: Lets get out of here then.  
  
~*~*~ Some where in the city~*~*~  
  
Ishanu: *Snoring on the side walk*  
  
Marik: Ishanu! Wake up! *Pokes Ishanu* Some one is coming!! *Vanishes*  
  
Ishanu: Hmm? Oh, yes of course. People. *Listens* Hunters. *Runs into the shadows*  
  
Yugi: I don't think shes out tonight you guys.  
  
Bakura: Don't be stupid. Of course she's out tonight.  
  
Yami: For once, i agree with Bakura.  
  
Ryou: She has to be out tonight, there's a full moon.  
  
Yugi: I suppose your right then.  
  
Ishanu: *Sigh* Such a life tis that i live..*Hears a clicking noise behind her ear*  
  
Yami: *Holding loaded crossbow to Ishanu's head* Found you.  
  
Ryou: I guess she was out tonight.  
  
Bakura: Blow her head off!!  
  
Ishanu: *Gives a window shattering howl*  
  
Yami: Arg! My ears! *Drops the crossbow*  
  
Bakura: *Wearing ear muffs* Did you say something??  
  
Ryou: No. Nothing at all...  
  
Ishanu: *Has vanished*  
  
Yugi: Grr.. She got away..  
  
  
  
***RING, RING, RING***  
  
Ryou: I think you have a caller Yugi.  
  
Yugi: *Presses talk button on celphone* Hello?  
  
Joey: H-H-ey, Y-Yugi, can you help me with some thing?  
  
Yugi: Sure Joey. What?  
  
Joey: GET DIS' WEREWOLF OUTTA MY HOUSE!!!  
  
Yami: What?!? It's in his house?!?  
  
Ryou: We better hurry!!  
  
***AT JOEYS HOUSE***  
  
Joey: Hey you guys, it's right over there, i knocked it out for a while,but it might wake up.  
  
Ryou: I'll take her by the legs and Bakura will take her by the arms Ready? Lift!  
  
Bakura: Argh!! She's very heavy for a child!!  
  
Ishanu: *Waking up only to realize shes moving* What the?!?  
  
Ryou: Whoa! Drop her!  
  
Bakura: What ever you say captain!! *drops her on her head*  
  
Ishanu: *Looking at Joey with hungry eyes*   
  
Joey: Eh, i'm not all that tasty really i'm not!! *Ducks behind couch*  
  
Yami: *Tranqulizes Ishanu while she's looking at Joey*   
  
Yugi: Joey, can we use your basement?  
  
Joey: Uh, Sure. Just make sure she can't get out.  
  
Ryou: *Hauling Ishanu down to the basement*  
  
Bakura: Yay! We caught a werewolf!  
  
Yami: *Pulls out shackles and nails them to the wall*  
  
Ishanu: *Wakes up and is confused kicking Yami in the progress*  
  
Yugi: Yami! Are you okay?!  
  
Yami: Oof, I had the wind knocked out of me..hehe..  
  
Bakura: He's lost his mind!!!  
  
Ryou: *Sweatdrop* Thats the least we can say for you Bakura.  
  
Joey: Eh, i'll be in the livin' room if ya need me.  
  
Yami: Why is one of your eyes shut??  
  
Ishanu: *Pulls a bloody arrow head out of eye* Rrr... That is why..  
  
Bakura: Eww, Icky.  
  
Ryou: This is your arrow head Yami!!  
  
Yami: What? But i didn't even shoot her!  
  
Ishanu: One who does not know of his deeds in the past Understands very little.  
  
Yugi: Take that back!!!  
  
Yami: It's ok Yugi. She's right.That used to be an old egyptian saying as a matter of fact.  
  
Ryou: Rrr..My scratch... It's burning...  
  
Bakura: What? Ryou, are you okay?  
  
Ishanu: If you let me out of these shackles, I promise to heal him.  
  
Yugi: How can we trust you?  
  
Ishanu: Because i am his only hope if he want's to live.  
  
Yami: *Unlocks shackles* I've let you go, but one shackle is to remain on.  
  
Ryou: Hurry...  
  
Ishanu: *Pulls out the miracle medicine and spreads it on Ryou's scratch* That should work.  
  
Joey: Is every thing alright down there??  
  
Yugi: Yeah Joey! Everythings fine!  
  
Bakura: You can say here until the morning when you change back ^__^  
  
Ishanu: *Growling menacingly* Very well then...  
  
~*~*~*~*Morning~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey: *YAWN* I better go check on Inashu. *See's she hasn't changed back yet* What?! Why haven't you changed back yet?!  
  
Ishanu: Well, what 'd' ya know? I guess i haven't changed back yet then!! *Begins to laugh her head off*  
  
Ryou&Bakura: We don't think it's so funny Ishanu.   
  
Yugi: I just don't know why she hasn't changed back yet.  
  
Yami: Guys! Some ones coming!   
  
Joey: hide behind the couch!!  
  
****Seto and Mokuba walk in****  
  
Seto: Mokuba, Search the house.  
  
Mokuba: Yes big brother.  
  
Seto: *Walking down towards the basement*  
  
Ishanu: Uh oh. Better get loose from these shackles!! *Teleports out of shackles and lands on the floor* Woof!  
  
Mokuba: I don't see it anywhere.  
  
Seto: Mokuba, Lock the doors.  
  
Ishanu: *Growling deeply*  
  
Mokuba: I wanna see it first!! *Rushes past Seto*  
  
Seto: Mokuba!  
  
Ishanu: *Lunges on Mokuba thinking he's Seto* STAY OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT Y... Huh? It's just a kid!!  
  
Mokuba: Owies. That hurt 'a' lot.  
  
Seto: *Thinking deeply* I can't help him because i'll probaly get a huge lash across the face...  
  
Ishanu: Sorry kid. Thought you were some one else. *Brushes Mokuba off*  
  
Yugi: Why is she being so nice??  
  
Yami: Would you like to talk with a hostile werewolf?  
  
Yugi: No thank you.  
  
Bakura: Aw, why not? With luck it might bite your head off!!!  
  
Ryou: Shush or they'll hear you!!!  
  
Ishanu: Kaiba you jerk! Get out of your hiding place!  
  
Seto: Fine. You got me.  
  
Mokuba: Is this the one big brother?  
  
Ishanu: Yes, i'm the one you're brother is searching the whole city for.  
  
Seto: If you'll be so kind as to come back to KaibaCorp with us we'll let you go on the next full moon.  
  
Mokuba: We promise not to hurt you ^__^  
  
Ishanu: Very well then. *Is locked in shackles on feet and wrists*  
  
Seto: Just walk into the back of that truck.  
  
~~*~*~*~*Ishanu is loaded up and they drive off to Kaiba corp~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Yugi: That was very weird.  
  
Yami: What does Kaiba want with a werewolf i wonder?  
  
Ryou: Do we have to get involved?  
  
Bakura: Of course we do! We're nosey people!!!  
  
Joey: I'll just stay here while you guys go out on your big werewolf hunt....  
  
Yami: Oh no you don't!! You're coming with us!!  
  
Ryou: I wonder how she's going to react when she's let out of those chains....  
  
Yugi: I don't know, but i do know that we better be there incase some thing goes wrong!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At Kaiba Corp~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto: Just step up onto this platfor and start walking.  
  
Ishanu: Why?  
  
Mokuba: We want to see your energy level ^__^  
  
Ishanu: Fine. *Begins to run on the machine*  
  
Seto: Huh? It's going off the charts!!!  
  
****Machine begins to backfire****  
  
Ishanu: Are you done yet??  
  
Mokuba: *Covered in soot* That should be enough...  
  
Seto: You'll sleep in the room next to Mokuba's for a few nights.  
  
Ishanu: Okay.  
  
Mokuba: Seto, What if she tries to..  
  
Seto: Mokuba, She's not going to attack you while your asleep. Oh, and Ishanu,  
  
Ishanu: Yeah?  
  
Seto: You are not to go anywhere without me or Mokuba with you. Is that understood?  
  
Ishanu: Yup. Clear as crystal. *Go's into her room*  
  
Mokuba: It's late Seto. We should go to bed too.  
  
Seto: You're right Mokuba. We need our sleep as well.  
  
****The Kaiba brothers head to their rooms****  
  
Ishanu: *Laying awake* I wonder where Marik is right now.  
  
Marik: *Appears in Ishanu's room* I'm right here.  
  
Ishanu: *Falls of the bed in suprise* Don't do that!!  
  
Marik: Chicken wolf. Scaredy w...  
  
Ishanu: OK!! I get the general idea!!! Why are you here any ways??  
  
Marik: Have they done anything weird yet?  
  
Ishanu: You sir, are very stupid indeed V___V;;  
  
Marik: It comes naturally ^___^  
  
~*~*~*~*Marik vanishes and Ishanu pretends to sleep as Mokuba walks in~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mokuba: She's asleep already...? *Begins to slip a small box under Ishanu's bed* That should help..*Leaves the room*  
  
Ishanu: I wonder why he slipped that little box beneath my bed? Oh well. *Goe's to sleep*  
  
****The next morning****  
  
Seto: Ishanu! Test time!  
  
Ishanu: Alright! Alright! I'm coming! *Walks into the testing Area*  
  
Mokuba: Ok Ishanu, this time were just gonna let you roam around KaibaCorp and get to know it ok?  
  
Ishanu: That sounds enjoyable.  
  
Seto: Make sure you don't wander out the doors.  
  
Ishanu: *Roams off into Kaiba Corp* This place is huge!! Lets see now.. Rooms, rooms, rooms, more rooms with long sentences plastered on the door, but nothing of interest..Hmm?  
  
???: Kaiba doesn't know that we plan to extract that werewolfs dna and put it in the water source right??  
  
???: No. He's totally clueless of what we have up our sleeves. Too bad.  
  
???: I look forward to seeing Mr. Kaiba as a big hairy werewolf.  
  
???: I hate werewolfs. Ugly, scary, smelly, and life threatening beasts.  
  
Ishanu: Why those.... I'm not like my brotherin are... *Backs away from the door and runs toward Kaiba*  
  
Seto: What do you need Ishanu?  
  
Ishanu: I need to go out, but i must ask you to trust me without having to go with a guide. Please?  
  
Seto: Fine. Go before i change my mind.  
  
Ishanu: Thank you Kaiba.  
  
***Ishanu runs to Yugi's school and Bust's through the window onto the teachers desk**  
  
Teacher: What in the world is going on here?!?!?  
  
Yugi: Ishanu?!  
  
Ishanu: *Eyes glowing Violet with a purple aura coming off them* Every body! Due to some untimely news, I'll need you all to evacuate the school!!  
  
****Everyone begins to run out the door panicing and screaming****  
  
Ishanu: Except for you! Yugi Motou!  
  
Yugi: Eh, Ishanu, so you found where my class room is at last huh?  
  
Ishanu: Yup. Oh yes. Yugi! I just heard the most terrible news! But i can't tell you here! I need to tell you in a quiet place.  
  
Yugi: I'll ask my teacher if i can be excused! Sir! May i be excused?  
  
Teacher: Nope. I don't excuse no one no how from this class!!  
  
Ishanu: If you don't excuse him, i'll rip your throat out and tear you into little tiny peices!!  
  
Yugi: I think you over did it Ishanu..  
  
Teacher: W-Well, if you put it that way, Yugi Motou, You are excused form class for the rest of the day.  
  
Ishanu: Thank you sir. Yugi. Hop onto my back and hold on. If you let go while we're falling, i garauntee you'll be dead in under fives seconds because i'll end up landing on you.  
  
Yugi: Don't worry. I'm not that clumsy!! *Hops onto Ishanu's back*  
  
Ishanu: Here we go!! *Jumps out the window* Don't you just love the wind in your fur..Er, hair?  
  
Yugi: Not when ive jumped out of a window!!!  
  
Ishanu: *Lands on the ground making cracks in the ground* Warp speed to the alley way!!!  
  
****At the alley way****  
  
Yugi: So, what was so important that you had to drag me out of school??  
  
Ishanu: While i was testing at Kabia Corp, Kaiba said he'd let me wander around it all i want but not too far.  
  
Yugi: So?  
  
Ishanu: I over heard some people in a room talking about using my DNA to make a weerwolf virus and put it in the city's water supply!  
  
Yugi: But that means.. That the whole city will, become ... Werewolves!!!  
  
Ishanu: We have to stop them!!  
  
Yugi: But we're the only ones who know other than the ones who are planning It!!  
  
Ishanu: There has to be something we can do though!!  
  
Yugi: Not yet there isn't, we'll have to wait until the time is right and ....  
  
Mai: AAIIIEEEEE!! WEREWOLF! Stand back Yugi! You could get hurt!!  
  
Yugi&Ishanu: *BIG sweatdrop*  
  
Yugi: Mai! It's ok! She's not going to hurt anyone!!  
  
Mai: *Grabs Yugi by the back of the shirt and yanks him to her side* I summon Harpies lady!  
  
Ishanu: I've seen this bird before... *Slashes the harpies lady and destroys it*  
  
Yugi: Mai! If you don't stop then you're going to be the one who ends up hurt!!  
  
Mai: Yugi, I have advice on handling a werewolf, when you can't weaken it with a duel monster, RUN AWAY!!! *Trying to take Yugi with her*   
  
Ishanu: *Right next to Mai* Hello ^__^  
  
Yugi: See?! Shes not dangerous at all !!  
  
Mai: Oh. I guess you're right then.  
  
Ishanu: I am Ishanu. And you are Mai correct?  
  
Mai: *Stunned* How'd you know that?   
  
Yugi: She knows things. We'll see you later Mai!  
  
****Back at Kaiba corp****  
  
Ishanu: Kaiba! I'm back!  
  
****There is no answer****  
  
Ishanu: Kaiba? Mokuba? *Rushes toward Kaiba and Mokuba's room*  
  
****They are not there****  
  
???: No one's here little wolf.  
  
Ishanu: *Feels a sharp pain in her neck and then passes out*  
  
**She wakes up in the morning in her room**  
  
Ishanu: What a weird dream...*Walk out into the hallway and see's mokuba drinking a glass of water* Oh no...the water...  
  
Mokuba: Is some thing wrong Isha...Uhhh..*Falls on the ground*  
  
Ishanu: *Runs to get Seto* Seto!  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Ishanu: Somethings wrong with Mokuba!!!  
  
Seto: What!?!?  
  
**They run over to Mokuba**  
  
Mokuba: Seto...Somethings in the water...*Begins to grow fur all over*  
  
Seto: Mokuba! What's happening to you?!?!?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Very long Chapter one but i think this will cover for all those times i wrote VERY short chapters on my other stories!!  
  
By the way this Is Ninopedes! Sorry for not letting you know that before! Please reveiw and tell me what you thought of the first chapter!! Ishanu's gonna be bustin some heads pretty soon!! Sorry but i'd rather speak my accent than type it. It get's tiresome. (R&R PLEASE) 


	2. I see disasters

I hope to get some more reveiws on this chapter So Read and Reveiw!  
  
I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of It's charachters!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ishanu: It's the water he was drinking Kaiba, It had a virus in it!!  
  
Seto: How did you know that?  
  
Mokuba: Those jerks ..They must have done it...rrrrr...*Begins to metamorphesize*  
  
Ishanu: They must have extracted my DNA while i was sleeping and put it in the water....  
  
Seto: Can we reverse this?It seems it's only in the KC water supply right now.  
  
Ishanu: I don't know if we can....Wait. There just might be a way! Put mokuba on my back and follow me!  
  
***Ishanu leads Seto to an abandoned house***  
  
Seto: Where are we and who are we meeting??  
  
Ishanu: We're at an abandoned house and we're meeting the only one who can make the medicine to help Mokuba.  
  
Marik: Ishanu. How must i help you out this time??  
  
Seto: Marik....  
  
Ishanu: Marik! We need the healing medicine for Mokuba!!  
  
Marik: Stay there. *Lands in front of Ishanu and pulls out a small knife* This might sting a little Ishanu. *Makes a small incision in Ishanu's arm and gathers the silver blood in a small container and mixes it with water* Here Mokuba. Drink this.  
  
Mokuba: Okay...*Drinks down the medicine and begins to return to normal* I'm Feeling better now.  
  
Ishanu: *Bandaging arm* Glad to hear it Mokuba. Now lets go back to KaibaCorp. Marik, once again thank you...  
  
Seto: How are we going to get back this time???  
  
Marik: I'll get you there....Goodbye Ishanu...*Teleports them to KaibaCorp*  
  
**KaibaCorp**  
  
Ishanu: Mokuba, It's way past bedtime. You best be off to your bed.  
  
Mokuba: If you insist. *Walks into the bedroom and falls aslep on the bed*  
  
Seto: Thank you Ishanu, For what you did back there.  
  
Ishanu: It's no problem...But i have to leave now..  
  
Seto: Very well then. But take this with you, it was meant for a dog but you can wear it *Hands Ishanu a spiked collar with a KC tag on it* Come visit soon!!  
  
Ishanu: *Put's on the collar* I'll make sure of it!  
  
************************************************************  
  
The journey of Light entering a world troused in darkness is not an easy mission.  
  
Darkness can never overcome the light but there are times that it has. But, this city,  
  
Battle city, Is about to become, Darkness City, And freinds will unite but their light  
  
Might not be strong enough. But if they can keep that light burning strong, They  
  
Can overcome anything. (Sounds like Tea V__V;;)  
  
************************************************************  
  
2 Years later in that very city  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Joey: It's boring around here nowadays with out Ishanu.  
  
Yugi: Tell me about it!  
  
Yami: Plus there's no more demons or things to hunt anymore.  
  
Ryou: Some ones coming!!  
  
***Tristan runs trough the door out of breath***  
  
Tea: Tristan! Whats wrong?!  
  
Tristan: *Falls on the floor bleeding* Ouch, thats gonna hurt in the morning....  
  
Joey: YO! EARTH TO TRISTAN!! What the heck is the matter?!  
  
Mai: Ow. He's bleeding all over the floor, something has to be wrong with him.  
  
Tristan: That feindish Wolf! Ow. She's after me! Don't let her get me!!  
  
Yugi: Was this wolf white?  
  
Tristan: Yeah she was white! And she had Violet eyes glowin like evil it self!! Not to mention that weird looking scar under her eye! It looked like she had pulled something right out of her eye a long time ago!!  
  
Bakura: That's our gal!!  
  
Ryou: So, Ishanu is still alive and on the streets??  
  
Tea: I've never seen Ishanu before.  
  
Joey: Well then let's go see her!! What'd ya think Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Alright.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Some place in Battle city  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ishanu: *Still wearing the spiked KC collar* So? You thought that stealing my things would be easy eh Keithy?  
  
Bandit Keith: Honest! I wasn't trying to steal any thing! I was just trying to admire your graceful beauty!!  
  
Ishanu: Save your blab for the devil when he asks you why you're standing in front of him!!!  
  
Mokuba: Hello Ishanu! Yugi wanted to show you to Tea!!  
  
Ishanu: *Throws Bandit Keith into a wall head first* Ok. Show away.  
  
Yugi: *Taking Tea over to Ishanu with his hand over her eyes*  
  
Mokuba: *Whispers to Ishanu* He want's to suprise Tea  
  
Ishanu: I see.  
  
Yugi: *Takes his hands off Tea's eyes* Here she is.  
  
Tea: *Is terrified* Uh, yeah. A W-Werewolf,uh, i have only one comment, Bye bye! *Tries to run away*  
  
Bakura: Oh no you don't! *Trips Tea and grabs her by the arm*  
  
Yami: Tea, She won't hurt you.  
  
Mai: Yeah. I've already had this episode.  
  
Ryou: *Notices Ishanu's spiked KC collar* Ishanu, where'd you get that collar?  
  
Ishanu: Kaiba gave it to me a while back.  
  
***Isis appears***  
  
Ishanu: *Backs into the wall looking scared* I thought i got rid of you a long time ago....  
  
Isis: It is not that easy to get rid of me.  
  
Yami: What are you two talking about??  
  
Isis: *Turns toward Yami* Her time in this time is up.  
  
Ishanu: Not yet it isn't! *Runs off toward where Marik resides*  
  
Yugi: Are trying to tell us, that she is from another time and you took her here?  
  
Tea: Is that possible?  
  
Isis: There's only one person who can keep her from me.  
  
Bakura: Would that person be Marik?  
  
Ryou: Probally.  
  
Isis: Yes.  
  
******************************  
  
At the abandoned house where  
  
Marik lives  
  
******************************  
  
Ishanu: *Breaks down the door and enters the house* Marik!  
  
Marik: Calm down Ishanu. Now whats wrong?  
  
Ishanu: Isis has come to return me Back to the Egyptian age!!!  
  
Marik: Now we can't have her returning you all alone now can we??  
  
Ishanu: I guess not.  
  
Marik: Thats why i'll go with you.  
  
Ishanu: Thank you. I know where Isis is right now. Follow me.  
  
***Ishanu and Marik go back to the alley way to find Isis waiting***  
  
Isis: I see my brother is going with you back to Egypt.  
  
Marik: Thats right. I am.  
  
Ishanu: We're ready.  
  
***Isis transports them back to Egypt with a little something extra***  
  
Ishanu: Marik, where are you?  
  
Marik: Underneath you.  
  
Tea: Ishanu! It seems all of us got transported back too!  
  
***************************************************  
  
Ishanu was not know as a werewolf in Egypt but   
  
she was know as a Pyrmi-Wolf. Their job was to  
  
Guard the Pyrmaids and all their hidden treasures  
  
against theives. She was clad in gold cuffs on her  
  
ankles and wrists with Udjat incrested on them.  
  
Her claws had been plated gold and one of her eyes  
  
was covered with an Udjat pattern(Udgat is a gaurdian)  
  
And she wore an Egyptian headress allthough she  
  
Was not a Pharoh. The tip of her tail was tipped  
  
with a black spike bearing the winged scarab sign.  
  
She was aslo dressed with an egyptian collar  
  
of gold,turqoise and other precious stones And a  
  
Large chest plate to protect her from the weapons   
  
of inturders bore the sybol of the Jackal god Anubis.  
  
Pyrmi-Wolves are a feared type of gaurdian and are  
  
ruthless in battle.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Yugi: You look very Egyptian Ishanu.  
  
Ishanu: *Sighs* I know.  
  
Ryou: *Laughing his head off*  
  
Bakura: What's so funny?  
  
Joey: I know whats funny! He's laughin' at the way Yami's dressed.  
  
Mai: And Yugi's Dressed the same way.  
  
Tea: He's the pharoh what do you expect?  
  
Marik: Not much.  
  
Ishanu: I have a job to do i guess *Teleports to the top of the Pyrmaid*  
  
Joey: She seems depressed for some reason.  
  
Tea: Well, it must be loney at the top of a pyrmaid where no one can ever make it with out real determination.  
  
Yugi: It's pretty high up. And i'm sure it must be lonely too.  
  
***A loud horn is blown as a danger warning***  
  
Ishanu: *Appears in front of Yami* A sandstorm is coming. You need to head for shelter. I have an idea! *Looks at the sky* Oh Ra, forgive my poor judgement. *Leads them towards a small opening in the side of the pyrmaid she was gaurding*   
  
Ryou: Is it ok for us to be in here?  
  
Yugi: Just go in, i'm sure it's ok.  
  
Joey: Everybody follow me!  
  
***They seek refuge in the pyrmaid***  
  
Ishanu: I'll come back for you after the sandstorm.  
  
Bakura: Where the heck are you going?!?!  
  
Ishanu: Duh, to gaurd the pyrmaid! *Gold spikes pop into place along her back as she burrows under ground*  
  
Marik: I didn't even know she could do that.  
  
Ryou: How long do we still have stay in this place?  
  
Yugi: For a really long time still.  
  
Yami: What can we do to pass the time?  
  
Mai: It's to dark to duel.  
  
Ishanu: *From atop the pyrmaid* SAI EN TOMBALUTHEZ ZECHS!!  
  
***The sandstorm subsides***  
  
Tea: That was cool.  
  
Ishanu: *Lands in front of the entrance* The sandstorm spell said backwards can stop any gale force winds.  
  
Yami: I've seen that trick before.  
  
Ishanu: Yes, when i used it to save the Sphinx from being buried again.  
  
Yugi: Doesn't it always get buried in the sand?  
  
Bakura: More than you can imagine.  
  
Ishanu: Yami, since your the Pharoh of this era, i need to take you to your palace.  
  
Yami: Alright. Should i ride on your back?  
  
Marik: You two best walk. People might think it shameful.  
  
**Ishanu decides to teleport her and Yami to his throne***  
  
  
  
Ishanu: Heres your throne Yami. I have to get back to gaurding. But let me show you some thing. Let me see the puzzle.  
  
Yami: *Hands her the puzzle*  
  
Ishanu: It's not all that great, but if you turn it upside down, It looks like the pyrmaid.  
  
Yami: *Takes the puzzle back* I never noticed that before.  
  
Marik: Ishanu, i'm not supposed to be here so get your butt back in the desert!  
  
Ishanu: Wanna ride on my back through the city?  
  
Marik: I don't care.  
  
Ishanu: *Picks him up by the arm and sets him on her back* Here we go!! *Runs through the city and back into the desert with Marik barely hanging on*  
  
***In the desert in the side of The pyrmaid***  
  
Ryou: *Asleep from boredom*  
  
Tea: *Yawns* I'm about to fall asleep too.  
  
Bakura: You think in Egypt there'd be more to do.  
  
***Atop the pyrmaid***  
  
Shadi: *Appears next to Ishanu* Ishanu, your rank has been changed to Sphinx gaurdian.  
  
Ishanu: Argh...Very well then. *Begins to climb up the back of the Sphinx* Hooray. Now i get to be even farther from my freinds than before.  
  
Shadi: You're on your way to being The next Godess. Your almost there Ishanu.*Disappears*  
  
Yugi: I couldn't help but over hear.  
  
Ishanu: Yugi?! How'd you..? Forget it.  
  
Yugi: So, thats why you've been gaurding these monuments? To train in the name of Udjat huh?  
  
Marik: Thats what she want's. I think she'll do great personally.  
  
Bakura: *From on the ground* Ishanu! There's a couple of huge dragons coming!  
  
Ishanu: *Looks toward the sky* Hiro and Kira? Could it be?  
  
Hiro&Kira: *Land in front of the Sphinx* Ishanu! How are ya?  
  
Tea: *Looks at the dragons from the side of the opening* Now that is cool!  
  
~*~*~Joey: Flashback~*~*~  
  
Joey: Alright! I finally got the rare Hiro&Kira card!  
  
Tristan: That card is so Weird looking!  
  
Joey: *Puts Tristan in a headlock* Hey you! This card is worth more than you are!  
  
Tristan: I highly doubt that Joey  
  
  
  
~*~*~End of flashback~*~*~  
  
Joey: I've seen those two before. They're a duel monster card.  
  
Mai: 2 Monsters in one? Are they a polymerization card?  
  
Ryou: *Has woken up* Let me see. *Looks at the card* It takes a a Koumori dragon, a blue eyes dragon, and a time wizard.  
  
Yugi: Thats a tough combo.  
  
Mai: They could grind my Harpies into mincemeat in under five seconds with that much power!!  
  
Hiro&Kira: We've been wondering what you were up to down here in Egypt!   
  
Ishanu: You two need to get back to your jobs!  
  
Hiro&Kiro: *Wearing the same style outfit as Ishanu* Why? Can't the pyrmaids wait for us?  
  
Marik: If you dont...  
  
Ishanu: *Put's her claws over Mariks mouth* Hush Marik.  
  
Joey: If you guys is done up dere' then i have a question.  
  
Hiro&Kira: We can answer your question! What do you need to know?  
  
Joey: When can we visit Yami?  
  
Hiro&Kira: We can go ask him for you!  
  
Mai: Then that would be the same as going to see him uninvited.*Sweatdrop*  
  
Ishanu: *Has her ears flattened to the side of her head* Some thing isn't quite the same about the last time i was here....  
  
*****A dragons roar is heard from a distance*****  
  
Hiro&Kira: Tigere?!?  
  
Ishanu: *Burrows underground*   
  
**************  
  
Egypt: Ishanu's child hood  
  
_____________  
  
Ishanu: *Running through the cfity streets catching the breeze* Ah, lovely.... *Runs into some one*  
  
Bakura: Hey, kid, watch where you're going!  
  
Ishanu: *Brushing herself off* Sorry...I didn't mean to....*Looks up*  
  
Bakura: Are you just going to stand there, or do i have to resort to force?  
  
Ishanu: *Staring at millenium ring* Um..*Begins to back away*  
  
The ring glows dangerously as Ishanu is sent into eternal darkness, as her grandfather had told her about the legendary shadow realm.  
  
****************************  
  
Ishanu: *Stops burrowing and explodes to the surface* I remeber you....*Eyes burning with firey amber*  
  
Tigere: Gotcha off gaurd!! *Tumbles into Ishanu's back*  
  
Ishanu: Argh! Get off me! *Sinks claws into Tigere's side*  
  
Tigere: *Roars a deathshattering roar as he flys away*  
  
Hiro&Kira: *Carry Ishanu back to every one else*  
  
Ryou: Wake up Ishanu. Hiro&Kira want to show you something.  
  
Ishanu: *Watching Hiro&Kira*  
  
Hiro&Kira: Look what we found!!! *Holds up a pissed off time wizard*  
  
Joey: No! Put it down!!  
  
Time wizard: *Begins the time roulette*  
  
Joey: Ugh...*Sweatdrop*  
  
Time roulette lands on skulls sending them back wards in time  
  
***********  
  
Egypt: Heart of the city  
  
_______________  
  
Ishanu: *Laying faceforwards on the ground* Ouch.  
  
Joey: What a ride.  
  
Hiro&Kira: *Are disentigrating* Eh? What's happening?  
  
Yugi: We went so far back you guys are disappearing!  
  
Yami: Bye-Bye...  
  
Hiro&Kira: *Disappear entirely*  
  
Bakura: *Screams his head off and begins to claw at the wall*  
  
Ryou: Stop it Bakura! What the heck is the matter?!?  
  
Ishanu: *Looks up only to come face to leg with Yugi's knee* I'm so tiny!!  
  
Yugi: Some one is smaller than me? Fascinating.  
  
Bakura: *Point's to Ishanu* That thing!!!  
  
Ryou: Thats Ishanu you idiot!!  
  
Bakura: *Still screaming* i know!!  
  
Ishanu: I'm a child again... but how did this happen???  
  
Joey: Mai and Tristan are gone.  
  
Tea: *Looks Ishanu's bright green eyes* Aw! You're so cute!!  
  
Ishanu: Grandpa always told me i was a knock out. And then, he went to the shadow realm for being falsely accused of stealing.  
  
Yugi felt sorry for Ishanu. He knew what it was  
  
like to be separated from a grandfather.  
  
Baron: That's right.  
  
Ishanu: *Turns around* Grandfather!!  
  
Baron: Yes, Ishanu, my dear child. I got out.  
  
Ishanu: I was looking for you my whole life!  
  
Baron: As soon as i got out of that place, the first thing i did was look for you too.  
  
Bakura: *Backs away slowly* How did you?!?..  
  
Baron: You cannot destroy love with darkness. Even a man as cruel as you should know that. *Holds up the koumori dragon card* And this is your lesson!  
  
Any serious duelist knows that when hit with  
  
the flame of a Koumori dragon, it drains your soul  
  
away slowly...  
  
Ishanu: No grand father!! *Jumps in front of Bakura blocking the blast*  
  
Baron: Ishanu! *Rushes over to her*  
  
Bakura: Why did you do that? You are going to lose your soul now!!! Idiot...  
  
Ishanu: *Chuckles* One should not die if he hasn't had a second chance.  
  
Ryou: Such an act of kindness, only to go unrewarded. Thats the worst thing you can have happen to you.  
  
Ishanu: I'm not really, a werewolf, i'm actually a grown woman. A shape shifter, an cursed one.  
  
Bakura: *Places the ring over her slowing heartbeat*  
  
Ishanu: *Eyes shut tight as she grimmaces in pain surrounded by a blinding aura*  
  
Yugi: Bakura! Stand back!  
  
A blast from the light is sent in every diection,  
  
causing dead flowers to grow and color of life flows  
  
back into the city.  
  
**********  
  
A strange voice is heard as it repeats a druid legend.  
  
When an act of kindness is rewarded correctly,  
  
The curse breaker item is placed on the right spot,  
  
The curse is lifted and true form returns.  
  
****************  
  
Lady of faith falls on the ground  
  
Bakura: *Is very confused*  
  
Lady of faith: *Get's up and brushes self off*   
  
Ryou: The true form returns...  
  
Lady of faith: *Hangs off Bakura's neck* Thank you! Thank you so much!! You did it!!  
  
Bakura: *Smiles* Yes. Finally. I'm a good guy.  
  
Lady of faith: Hooray!! *Twists into the air* Wonderful!!  
  
Baron: And there she is, my grandaughter, Faith.  
  
Yami: So, the name Ishanu and her appearance was a curse?  
  
Yugi: *Beaming with joy* Yes. And now, now she's free.  
  
Lady of faith: Yay!! By the way, call me faith for short!!  
  
Bakura: Fascinating. This is amazing.  
  
Ryou: *Walks up to Faith* How long has this curse been on you?  
  
Faith: For short, a very long time!!  
  
Tea: I'm so happy for you Faith!!  
  
Joey: Heh, no more werewolves.  
  
Faith: Yes, isn't it wonderfull?  
  
****************************************  
  
Several years later in battle city  
  
The demons have been slayed, and the city is as it was  
  
many years before it became dark.  
  
****************************************  
  
Yami: I can't beleive a lost to Weevil!! Argh! Today isn't my day  
  
Faith: The only thing i can say is, it's prank time!  
  
Yugi: You may be the Lady of faith, but you're still a prankster!!  
  
Bakura: Wonderful isnt it?  
  
Ryou: What do you have in mind?  
  
Faith: Hey, have 'faith' in me! For now, i want to have some fun with you Yugi!  
  
Yugi: *Sweatdrop* What are you gonna do??  
  
Faith: You'll have to trust this old trick. *Snaps fingers as magical hats fall concealing Faith*  
  
Yami: This will be good brain exercise for your brain Yugi.  
  
Bakura: *Yawn's*  
  
Yugi: *Guesses the third one*  
  
Faith: *Pops out of the first hat* Ha! I win, you lose! I'm good, you stink!!  
  
Yami: I can't beleive you're losing your touch.  
  
Ryou: You were in the hat Yugi picked but you switched.  
  
Faith: A little too much Faith. But as usual, you're right!!  
  
Tea: I hear Weevil coming!  
  
Joey: Into the bushes!  
  
Yugi: *Looking out of bushes* Here he comes!!  
  
Bakura: I know what you can do to scare the crap outta them!   
  
Faith: Yes, tell me!!  
  
Bakura: *Whispers to Faith*   
  
Faith: Thats a good plan! I like that plan! *Rushes into another part of the bushes*  
  
Ryou: What did you tell her to turn into Bakura?!  
  
Bakura: *Whispers to Ryou*   
  
Ryou: You can't! She'll eat them alive!!  
  
Bakura: She has special orders.  
  
Weevil: Life is sweet isn't it Rex?  
  
Rex Raptor: Sure is.  
  
Faith: *Has turned into the man eater bug as she steps out onto the path*  
  
Weevil: Hold up!!   
  
Rex Raptor: What the..? *Looks at the man eater bug* Oh lord!!  
  
Faith: *Steps towards them, shaking the earth with each footstep*  
  
Weevil: On three we'll run for our lives! 1...2..  
  
Faith: RROOAARR!!  
  
Rex Raptor: 3!!!! *He and Weevil take off running at top speed*  
  
Faith: *Turns back to her original form*   
  
Everyone cept' Faith: That was awesome!!  
  
Faith: I'm exhausted!! *Puts hands on neck pretending to strangle herself but stops upon getting poked* Ow!!  
  
Yami: Are you okay??  
  
Bakura: You get stabbed or something?  
  
Faith: Pretty close! Tea, may i borrow a mirror?  
  
Tea: Yeah! *Hands her a hand mirror*  
  
Faith: *Looks at neck* Incredible. *Looks at the spiked KC collar*  
  
Bakura: *Looks at the sky* We should head home. It's getting dark.  
  
Ryou: Bye everyone!  
  
Faith: *Yawns* I'm gonna sleep on a bench. I have no home here.  
  
Bakura&Ryou: *Look at each other*  
  
Ryou: Why don't you stay with us?  
  
Faith: I can? Okay!!  
  
Bakura: We'll be happy to have you.  
  
**********************  
  
Later that night while Ryou and Bakura are  
  
asleep  
  
********************  
  
Faith: I have to return this to Kaiba! *Teleports to Kaiba Corp*  
  
Mokuba: *Asleep by the entrance*  
  
Seto: *Asleep in front of his computer*  
  
Faith: People need to learn how to stay awake....*Sweatdrops then shakes Kaiba* Wake up!  
  
Seto: Hmm?? *Looks at Faith then goes back to sleep*  
  
Faith: Tough sleeper.  
  
Seto: *Opens eyes wide and falls out of chair* Ouchies.  
  
Mokuba: *Has woken up from the noise* Big brother? Are you okay?  
  
Faith: *Is in front of Mokuba* Your brother is fine.  
  
Mokuba: A lady of faith? am i still dreaming?  
  
Faith: No. You're not dreaming. I'm as real as things get.  
  
Seto: Argh...*Slumps out from behind desk* Mokuba? Who are you talking to?  
  
Mokuba: *Not listening to his brother* Why are you here?  
  
Faith: I'm an old friend of you and your brothers.  
  
Seto: *Notices the Lady of Faith* Mokuba, just come over here....  
  
Mokuba: *Slinks toward his big brother*  
  
Faith: Kaiba. Do i look familliar to you?  
  
Seto: You spark my memory but i don't know.  
  
Mokuba: She won't hurt us big brother. I know who it is.  
  
Faith: *Pulls Kaiba's ear to her lips* It's me. Ishanu.  
  
Seto: *Fall's on the floor in a state of shock* I don't beleive you.  
  
Faith: *Show's him the KC collar* I've come to give it back to you! But now, i must leave.  
  
Mokuba: Bye Ishanu!!  
  
Faith: Call me Faith Mokuba. I no longer am cursed. *Vanishes*  
  
*********************  
  
Sorry to end it there, but don't worry! Ther'll be more!  
  
Read&Reveiw or i'll hurt you. Just kidding!!  
  
Kyugi: Please look out for more info on the newest story with me in it! It's called; When Yugi met Kyugi! It'll be good so don't miss it!! 


End file.
